


log entry: cosmic butterflies

by hoeunki



Series: plum blossom and the orchid [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday Fluff, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hotpot Dates, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Midnight Dance Parties, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Strangers, Studying, Weddings, luren deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: lucas and renjun have a bond that stretches across millions of light years, no matter what universe they're in.(a collection of all the wandering luren prompts that need a place to rest)





	1. birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of ideas for this pair but sometimes they're not enough for full length fics with good character development and well thought out plots so here's a little home for all of the stray headcanons and drabbles that i need to get out of my system

Moonlight trickles through the half opened window. Renjun reaches for the doorknob behind him and pushes it until he hears the familiar ‘click’ of the door shutting. On the bed there's a figure, half covered by the blankets as he snores peacefully. He has his arm around a big Moomin plushie that doesn't belong to him.

On the other side of the wall, voices filter in. They sound muffled, like voices on a radio with the volume turned down low.

_(“Was that Renjun? Isn’t Lucas sleeping?”_

_“Shh, let them be.”)_

Renjun pads over the rug to the bed, where he lifts the cover slowly. The silver light dapples across Lucas’ face in splotches, making his complexion look oddly washed out. All the little blemishes that are usually covered by makeup are on display for Renjun to see.

He’s effortlessly beautiful.

Renjun gives him the slightest nudge, and Lucas blearily opens his eyes. He blinks, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room.

“Move over,” Renjun whispers, barely audible over the wind. He reaches for Lucas’ hand and gives it a squeeze.

Lucas shifts back automatically and pulls Renjun into bed with him. Renjun falls so that he’s lying with his body half on top of Lucas’ and he keeps his cheek pressed against Lucas’ chest. The beam that barely illuminates the room has dust dancing in the spotlight. Renjun reaches out and catches a speck on the tip of his finger.

There’s a hand on his lower back, massaging the skin around his waist, rubbing over his hip bones. Lucas is always extra touchy whenever he misses Renjun a lot.

“Did you watch the music video?” he murmurs, voice low.

Renjun nods, and Lucas shifts so that the younger boy is completely draped over him, their legs a tangled mess. His head rises and falls with each breath that Lucas takes.

“Chile was wonderful,” Renjun says. He doesn’t really know where he’s going with it, but he feels the urge to tell Lucas everything. About the buildings, the roads, the trees, every little mundane detail that he memorized. Because Lucas always listens.

Lucas hums. He’s playing with Renjun’s hair, running his nails down his scalp in hypnotic motions. But he’s barely keeping himself awake - his movements are sluggish and tired.

Renjun props himself up on his arms, elbows on either side of Lucas’ face. Usually he’d comb his fringe and brush them out of his eyes, but his short hair doesn’t allow for such actions. So he opts for tracing the outline of his big ears, following it down his jawline to his chin. Every part of Lucas is so familiar, but it feels like Renjun’s discovering him for the first time.

He leans down, angling his face so that their mouths slot together. This is the part that never changes.

Lucas takes Renjun’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently, soothing it with his tongue. Renjun closes his eyes and lets Lucas lead the way, not minding how lazily he does it. It just feels good.

It feels _right_.

When they’re done, Lucas kisses Renjun’s nose and collapses against the pillow. He’s asleep in a matter of seconds, leaving Renjun in the darkness by himself. The movements in the hallway have stopped completely. Not even the crickets sing at this time of the night.

“Happy birthday,” he murmurs to the sleeping boy.

The stars keep his wishes safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the sweetest boy, wong yukhei <3
> 
> i take prompts sometimes: [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)


	2. accessorise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the anon who sent me this prompt: https://curiouscat.me/takadactyl/post/776579595

It was cute that Renjun liked to drown himself in Lucas’ hoodies and sweatshirts, but sometimes Lucas wanted to show off that he was Renjun’s boyfriend too. Fitting into the younger boy’s clothes was absurd (he’d rip his jeans in an instant) so he never got to do anything. Jeno and Jaemin had no reservations about wearing each other’s clothes and flaunting it around campus, and neither did Mark or Donghyuck (although it was usually Donghyuck who tended to do the closet raiding). 

He voices his complaints to Renjun one morning as the shorter boy casually slips on one of Lucas’ bomber jackets. It's his favorite, with an embroidered dragon on the back. The jacket is obviously a little loose around the shoulders but Renjun doesn't seem to mind.

“Why do you get to wear my things all the time?” Lucas pouts. “I wanna wear something that belongs to you but you’re too small.”

Renjun frowns at him through the mirror. “Doesn’t this give you an ego boost or something? Donghyuck says Mark gets turned on when he wears his varsity nonsense.”

Lucas snorts but he walks up behind Renjun, circling his thin waist with his arms as he stares at his reflection. “I mean you’re adorable, but I just thought it would be nice if I could borrow something from you too.”

Renjun purses his lips. “Hm. I’ll think about it.”

 

Lucas comes back from his Chinese Literature class one evening to find a hat sitting on his bed. It has the word ‘change’ written in caps above an image of the Earth and he easily recognises it as Renjun’s. The boy probably came to get something in the afternoon and forgot to take his hat along.

He shoots Renjun a quick text.

**me** _ [20:36] _

[image attached] 

u forgot your hat 

**cha siu baobao** _ [20:38] _

I left it on purpose, xuxi

**me** _ [20:38] _

??? why

**cha siu baobao** _ [20:39] _

because you wanted to wear something of mine, right? 

you can wear my hats and stuff 

I thought it would be cute,,

…

xuxi?

**me** _ [20:42] _

im sorry i was just sobbing into my pillow

THAT’S ADORABLE 

YOU’RE SO PRECIOUS 

ALKJSDLS 

**cha siu baobao** _ [20:43] _

oh dear

**me** _ [20:43] _

imma wear it tmr just for u babe

<3333

**cha siu baobao** _ [20:44] _

you’re free to borrow my accessories anytime btw

I don’t mind

**me** _ [20:44] _

except your rings lmao

tiny fingers

**cha siu baobao** _ [20:44] _

stfu sasquatch

**me** _ [20:45] _

ily too!!

gn injunnie <3

**cha siu baobao** _ [20:44] _

...

night xuxi 

remember to set your alarm for your morning class

 

The next day, Lucas spots Renjun by the library and waves his long arms like a madman. When he catches Renjun's attention, he points to the hat and grins. Renjun responds with a fond roll of the eyes before heading into the building. 

Lucas skips happily to his next class, ignoring the glances that people send his way. If anything, it encourages him to adjust his accessory so that they can see it better. Maybe it’s kind of silly to be so happy over wearing your boyfriend’s hat for the first time, but then again Lucas has always been a little silly himself. At least that’s what Renjun tells him. 

“Hey,” Mark says as Lucas takes the seat beside him. “Isn’t that Renjun’s hat?”

Lucas smiles. 

“You bet it is.”


	3. study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a place that i study in (although there aren't any cute guys around :P)

“We should get dinner sometime! Jeno says he’s  _ dying  _ to meet you.”

Renjun hums, tapping his student card on the reader as he precariously balances his lemon tea and take-away lunch in his left hand while holding his laptop in the other. He keeps his eyes trained on the ground as he enters the spacious lounge, avoiding the gazes of his fellow students. Renjun shuffles past a row of pastel bean bags where people are curled up comfortably with their notebooks or laptops (there are a few of them sleeping with their mouths open, but he doesn’t judge). 

“How about in three weeks?” he says into the receiver. “I usually don’t have anything on Fridays.” Fridays were often reserved for studying or board games with Yangyang. Or, if he was really feeling particularly generous, bar hopping with Donghyuck (read: accompanying his childhood friend as he chugs glass after glass and making sure he doesn’t throw up on anyone or do anything illegal). 

“I’m writing this on my calendar so you can’t back out, okay?” Renjun can practically hear the smile in Jaemin’s voice. There's no way out of this. 

He strides up the staircase, taking it two steps at a time. 

“Yes, Jaemin. I'll put it in my planner if it makes you feel better.”

“Love ya, babe. See you soon and good luck on midterms!”

Jaemin hangs up as Renjun turns right and heads down a hallway. Study rooms line both sides, glass panelling leaving little to no privacy for the students inside. Most of them are hunched over their stacks of notes, others sip on caffeinated drinks to keep themselves alive. But it's fairly empty today; people are usually out enjoying their Friday afternoons. 

The hallway leads to a study area. Stools are propped up by the window and the afternoon sunlight spreads across empty tables. A figure sitting between the windows and the kitchen area catches his eye and waves animatedly. 

“Renjun!”

He smiles and settles down beside his roommate. “Hey Yang.” 

Yangyang squints at the plastic container of carbonara. “Is that your lunch? It's like, four.”

“Yeah well,” Renjun twirls the noodles around his fork, “The morning lecture ran late and I didn’t have time to get anything.”

Yangyang tsks, clicking his pen as he resumes his note-taking. Renjun eats his pasta peacefully and opens his laptop to an old episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved. The both of them don't look up to talk, but Yangyang occasionally interrupts him with a small story or a random piece of gossip. It keeps Renjun's mind at ease. 

The digital wall clock reads 6:48 when the peace is disturbed by the scraping of a chair. Renjun glances up, expecting it to be one of the girls in the corner preparing to leave. 

He doesn't expect to see a tall--and strikingly  _ handsome-- _ guy with a Letterman jacket slung over his shoulder smiling sheepishly to himself as he pulls the chair back further. Yangyang looks up too, raising his eyebrows at the new face. 

_ “Who the heck is he?”  _ Yangyang whispers in English. 

“No idea,” Renjun answers, just as the guy looks their way. They make eye contact for two seconds and he sees the corners of his lips curl upwards in a smile before Renjun ducks his head away and turns back to the computer. His cheeks feel funny. 

Renjun resumes his binge-watching, but he keeps glancing at the other student over his laptop screen, unable to put his curiosity at bay. While it isn’t strange for people to come study into the late night, it is peculiar that Renjun and Yangyang haven’t seen this guy anywhere at all. Friday studying was part of their routine, and they were familiar with pretty much all the regulars who came around the same time as they did (Donghyuck thinks that it’s atrocious that so many people don't like going out on Friday nights). 

The two girls who normally claim the table closest to the vending machines start to pack up and they wave goodbye to Renjun and Yangyang. Renjun sees the way their eyes linger on the attractive stranger as they pass his table, but he’s too busy scribbling on a piece of paper to notice them. 

He wonders about the guy, what major he takes, what his name is. Renjun wonders why he isn’t out clubbing or partying and why he’s chosen to stay in like Yangyang and himself. Perhaps he has other events to go to on the weekends. Maybe he’s rushing a last minute assignment. 

Renjun only realises he’s staring when the stranger’s gaze flickers up to meet his. There’s something akin to a static shock that buzzes under his skin as it happens. After a moment, the guy smiles before lowering his head again. 

Yangyang nudges his leg under the table. “Was that some covert flirting I spy?”

Renjun jabs his arm with a blunt pencil. “We literally just made eye contact. What the hell is wrong with you.”

Unfazed, Yangyang grins cheekily. “So defensive, Injunnie.”

When they leave the study area at 9:17pm to get some late convenience-store dinner, Renjun peeks at the papers piled up beside the mystery student as they walk by. Most of the words are in English, but there are some Korean words written in the margins. An exchange student? He does look like a foreigner, Renjun muses.

The moment they step out of the building, Yangyang elbows him. “For someone not interested, you seem to be very curious about who he is,” he teases.

Yangyang’s scream of pain echoes down the street. 

 

 

“Looks like Mr. English Lit is back.”

Renjun doesn’t want to give Yangyang anymore teasing fuel so he keeps his mouth shut and his head down. But his roommate doesn’t shut up. 

“Ooh, a tank top. Sure you don’t want to take a gander at the muscle show, Renjun?”

He’s grateful that Yangyang’s speaking in Chinese, at least. Lord knows what he’d do if the guy could understand them. Still, being the petty guy he is, Renjun pinches Yangyang’s thigh. Hard. The boy jerks and hits his knee on the underside of the table and Renjun goes back to his essay, feeling pleased. 

Evening comes quickly and this time, the tall guy is the first to leave. His phone rings just as he collects his highlighters, filling the room with the bubbly tones of an old pop song. He smiles at his screen and answers it. 

“What’s up, Kun- _ ge _ ?” he says in perfect Mandarin. 

Yangyang and Renjun freeze, and in his peripheral vision, he can see the tips of Yangyang’s ears turning pink.

Renjun’s brain malfunctions for a minute because  _ ohnoheclearlyheardustalkingabouthisarms,  _ and he’s even more surprised when he sees the guy looking back at him. The tall fellow loops his arm through his backpack straps, grabs his laptop, and  _ winks _ at Renjun before he slips away. 

Renjun tries to collect his composure in the silence that follows. 

“I hate you, Liu Yangyang.” 

 

 

The next Friday, Renjun’s alone. Yangyang’s at a dance rehearsal, leaving Renjun with no-one to protect him from the ghost that presumably occupies the fourth floor bathroom and makes rounds on occasion. But he doesn’t really have time to care about that; he forgot about a submission for one of his mods and is now rushing to complete it before 11:59 p.m. 

He’s halfway through his conclusion when someone moves the chair directly in front of him. Renjun absentmindedly shifts his notes aside for the newcomer, not even noticing that every other chair in the room is unoccupied. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” says a deep, accented voice. “I think it’s about time I introduced myself.”

Renjun lowers his computer screen to reveal the handsome foreigner smiling at him. His eyes widen in shock and the guy chuckles, the skin around his eyes crinkling adorably into lines.

“Your friend isn’t here?” he gestures to Yangyang’s seat. 

Renjun conveniently forgets how to speak. “H-he’s got an… uh... a dance thing.” 

“That’s too bad. He seems like a funny guy. The ‘muscle show’ comment nearly made me burst out laughing.”

Renjun flushes. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” he laughs, holding a hand out for Renjun to shake. “My name’s Lucas Wong, by the way.”

“Huang Renjun,” he replies, lowkey embarrassed at how Lucas’ fingers enclose his entire hand. 

It’s weird that no one else is studying tonight, Renjun thinks, as he does a brief survey of the room. The study space suddenly feels a lot more intimate with just Lucas sitting across him. 

“Do you always stay in on Fridays?” Lucas asks, craning his neck to look at Renjun’s notes. 

Renjun shrugs, hoping that he doesn't judge the messy handwriting too hard. “I like the peace and quiet. You?”

Lucas opens his laptop and sits back in the chair, stretching both arms over the backs of the adjacent chairs. His short sleeves outline his arms  _ very _ nicely. “I’ve got some extra credit stuff to catch up on, so there’s that.” 

“But there’s also this cute guy who studies by the window too. That’s an added bonus.” His blatant flirting catches Renjun off-guard, so he just does what he always does when he’s with Donghyuck at a bar and someone buys him a drink-- he smiles shyly and avoids eye contact.

It takes a few seconds of deliberation before Renjun gets the courage to say, “I’ve been a fan of the evening views from this spot, but recently they’ve been looking significantly more charming.”

“Oh?” there’s a sparkle in Lucas’ big brown eyes. “That’s nice to hear.”

 

 

When he returns to his dorm room a few minutes past midnight and Yangyang scolds him for ignoring his texts, Renjun scratches his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, Yang. I guess I got a little carried away with the research tonight.” In truth, he had been so caught up in conversation with Lucas that he nearly forgot to submit the important assignment he had been working on prior to the other boy’s arrival. Lucas, being a true gentleman, went to get him some green tea and stayed until he was done. 

Yangyang snorts. “That interesting, huh?”

Renjun lies back on the mountain of pillows on his bed, staring up at the odd stain that marks one of the corners of their room. He thinks about how cute Lucas looked as he waved goodbye under the dim lighting of the bus stop and smiles to himself. 

“Absolutely enthralling.”


	4. night shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the beautiful isa for this prompt ily
> 
> song: P.D.A. (We Just Don't Care) - John Legend

_(I heard a man shot the cashier because he was too slow at calculating the change.)_

_(Apparently it used to be where all the highschool seniors got top quality weed.)_

_(My cousin's girlfriend once saw a little girl looking through the drinks section. But when she reviewed the CCTV footage, there was_ no one _.)_

_(It's definitely haunted.)_

These are just some of the rumours floating around about the 24 hour convenience store on the west side of town, just three blocks down from the university and five bus stops from Renjun's house. It has a slushie machine that works on good days, a busted ‘no loitering’ sign in the tiny parking area, and a rusty old cash register that creaks whenever the money drawer is opened. It’s something straight out of a horror film. Sicheng’s convinced that someone died there.

So why, as Renjun’s friends constantly ask him, does he continue to work in that hellhole despite being a superstitious college freshman whose family isn’t in any dire need of money from a low paying part time job?

Renjun doesn’t really know the answer either. Or perhaps, as Jaemin prefers to say, he’s too proud to admit that he’s _very_ aware of the 6-foot tall answer with the stunning smile and the loud laugh and the cute ears who undeniably makes working the graveyard shift much more entertaining.

 

Renjun’s sitting on a stool and scribbling an ugly alien doodle in the margin of his multivariable calculus textbook when the automatic doors slide open and someone plops a plastic bag of Chinese takeout on the counter in front of him.

“Delivery for Huang Renjun,” a baritone voice sings. “Jjajangmyeon and sesame chicken, your favorite.”

Renjun smiles gratefully at his coworker and Lucas winks, bursting into a fit of giggles afterwards. He ducks around to the cashier side of the counter and peers over Renjun’s shoulder. His whole frame towers over Renjun, and Renjun tries not to inhale deeply because for some reason Lucas always smells good and it’s really distracting. “Studying again?”

He nods. “The night shift is the perfect time to study.” No annoying classmates, no parents nagging every five minutes.

Lucas goes into the employees’ room to put his bag down and comes out wearing a bright yellow uniform vest, which would look tacky with his electric blue hoodie if it were on any other human, but of course Lucas manages it to pull it off somehow. Renjun’s own vest is a size too big but their manager Taeil refuses to get new ones because he spends the money on periodical renovations to keep the store in functional condition. Lazy ass.

They fall into silence after Lucas hops onto the counter, unwraps a lollipop, and starts playing games on his phone. Usually if Renjun’s not studying then they talk or laugh over dumb vines together. Sometimes they’d rip open a bag of chips to see who can catch more with their mouth. There’s no zombies, no ghosts (although on quiet nights Renjun has a tendency to watch the flickering lights more often), just two guys bonding over lame memes and their love for good  food. ‘Wholesome,’ as Mark believes it to be. ‘Romantic,’ as Jeno would describe.

At approximately nine minutes to midnight, Lucas suddenly jumps off the counter. “Renjun, can you do me a favor and close your eyes?” he asks.

Renjun gives him a suspicious look but obliges, placing his left hand over his eyes. “If you try anything funny I’m gonna stick your head in the microwave.”

Lucas laughs. “No peeking!”

He hears Lucas’ footsteps retreating into the employee room, and the only sound in the entire store is the dull buzz of the fluorescent lights. When he doesn’t come back after a minute, Renjun’s heartbeat begins to quicken. It’s irrational, he knows, because Lucas would never leave him alone and in danger.

There’s a ‘click’ from somewhere in front of him and Renjun nearly screams, flinching in his seat. He hears Lucas’ deep chuckle and then his voice saying, “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

When Renjun removes his hand, his jaw drops. Cradled in Lucas’ palms is a small cake with dark blue icing and a single candle in the center. Gold and silver dragees decorate the top, as well as a hand-piped telescope pointing upwards. The resemblance to the midnight sky is obvious.

“It's your birthday tomorrow, so I asked my roommate to help me with this. He's a pro baker, as you can see.” He smiles, almost shyly, handing the cake over to Renjun who takes it with trembling hands.

“It's beautiful,” Renjun breathes, admiring the detailed piping around the bottom. “Thank you.” He stares at it for a few more seconds, closes his eyes, and makes his wish.

Lucas cheers and dashes back to the employee room, returning with a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a speaker. “And now, we PARTY!” He starts blasting music, the heavy bass rattling the nearby container of lollipops.

Renjun laughs, placing the cake next to the cashier. He snaps a picture of it to send to his friends in the morning and grabs the grape juice, using his (technically Sicheng’s) Swiss army knife to pop the cork off the bottle. Foam bubbles up from the mouth and Renjun yelps as Lucas surges forward and slurps the frothy liquid.

“I forgot to bring cups, so you’re just gonna have to drink straight from the bottle. Drink up, Injun!” He opens the last takeout container and happily chomps down on a cream cheese wonton.

When the next song comes on, Lucas perks up. “I love this song!” ” He hops over the counter and grabs one of the cheap umbrellas on sale to use as a microphone, dancing around and mouthing along to the lyrics. Renjun watches, amused, and shakes his head politely when Lucas invites him to dance too.

“I’m okay,” he says. Lucas pouts but starts to sing (this is Renjun’s favorite part, because he has such a lovely voice to listen to):

 

_You know I love you when you’re loving me_

_Sometimes it’s better when it’s publicly_

_I’m not ashamed, I don’t care who sees_

_Us hugging and kissing our love exhibition all~_

 

Renjun blushes at the lyrics; he knows Lucas is just singing along but he doesn’t break eye contact the whole time and Renjun can’t help but feel like he’s singing this just for him. He steps up the dramatics in the build-up to the chorus, grabbing different items off the shelves and pretending to sing to them. He turns back to Renjun and holds his hand out, pleading silently with his eyes and a soft smile. How could Renjun say no to that?

He takes Lucas’ hand and giggles when he twirls him, continuing to sing the chorus.

 

_Let’s go to the park_

_I wanna kiss you underneath the stars_

 

Renjun blinks and Lucas grins wider, guiding him down the drinks area in a poorly executed, off-beat waltz. He shivers as the cool air from the freezers meets the exposed skin of his bare feet.

 

_Maybe we’ll go too far_

_We just don’t care_

_We just don’t care_

_We just don’t_

 

It’s 11:59 by the time the song ends. They slump onto the floor together, laughing giddily. Renjun watches the seconds and counts down until the clock reads 00:00. He leans his head onto Lucas’ shoulder, and doesn’t mind at all when the taller boy starts to absentmindedly play with his fingers.

“Happy birthday,” Lucas mumbles.

The whole thing is a little romantic, Renjun supposes, drinking grape juice and eating takeout and having an impromptu dance party in the middle of the night with the boy he’s been crushing on since the day he stepped into this creepy convenience store. He wonders if Lucas feels the same way too.

Renjun yawns, feeling sleep tugging at his eyelids. Lucas yawns as well and reaches for his phone to turn the music off. It's eerily quiet all of a sudden.

“Do you think we can take a little nap?” Renjun asks, closing his eyes.

“I don’t think we’re getting any customers tonight,” Lucas answers, winding an arm around Renjun's waist and pulling him closer. Renjun gives into temptation and sniffs into his shirt, appreciating the bittersweet scent of coffee. He mumbles a “goodnight” and completely misses happy smile on Lucas’ face when the younger boy curls up into his side.

For the first time in his two years of working there, Renjun sleeps peacefully. No ghouls, no robbers. Just him and Lucas, alone with the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the boy who lights up my whole universe, huang renjun <3


	5. royally lovestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for twitter user @akamebae

No matter how many royal parties he attended, Renjun could never find himself in the mood to enjoy them. When he was younger, his mentor Sicheng would allow him to sneak off to the food table to steal a few pastries. He'd duck around puffy skirts and silk robes and try his best not to step on any feet. It was only a few years later when Sicheng told him that it was all a part of his training. To be stealthy, aware of your surroundings at all times.

Renjun leaned against the cold stone wall, eyeing the people around him. Most of them were engaged in conversation, talking about trade routes, alliances, new concubines. Things that never interested him. 

He spotted his prince, dressed in olive green robes and a simple jade bracelet as he talked to some nobleman. How dashing he looked, wearing such simple clothes. His head was bare, but Renjun knew it was because he didn't like wearing the crown prince's hat. “It's too hot and stiff,” Yukhei would say. 

The prince broke away from his chat and made his way towards Renjun. “Having fun?” he asked. 

Renjun straightened himself and folded his hands behind his back. “Yes,” he answered automatically. 

Yukhei rolled his eyes. “I could see you fiddling with the handle of your sword from across the room.”

Renjun stared at him for two seconds before deflating. “You caught me. I was thinking about going down to the kitchens to talk to Jaemin. At least he's a good conversationalist.” His honest answer made the royal laugh. 

“I know what will make you feel better,” Yukhei reached down to hold Renjun's gloved hands. “Care for a dance?”

The bodyguard raised an eyebrow. “That's not in my job description, sire.”

“No,” Yukhei said slowly. “But forget about your duties. Just for tonight.” He laced their fingers together and led Renjun to the center of the room. A wave of murmurs rippled across the crowd, and Renjun could feel the scrutiny burning through the back of his robes. They were all watching, anticipating, judging the young prince and his bodyguard. 

“Everyone's looking at us,” he mumbled. 

“Let them stare,” Yukhei whispered, squeezing his hip reassuringly. “You're beautiful, after all.”

“I…” the words were lost on his tongue as the music started once more and Yukhei  began to move with the rhythm. 

_ One two three, one two three.  _ For someone so nimble on his feet, Renjun had no idea how to dance. Left foot? Oh wait, right first. And then they turn on this note, right? He gasped as Yukhei suddenly lifted him up. Renjun looked down at the prince, whose eyes were focused on him and only him. His toothy smile was dazzling under the chandelier lights, and with his face illuminated by this expression of pure adoration, he looked so… handsome.

Yukhei set him down and they fell back into the rhythm of the music. Although Renjun wasn't a trained dancer, at least he was quick to learn and knew how to move with grace. So they danced in silence, Yukhei leading and Renjun following with ease. The rest of the ballroom's guests seemed to blur around the edges of Renjun's vision. He was entranced, couldn't break away from Yukhei's eyes. 

When the music ended, they exchanged a bow of thanks. Yukhei kissed Renjun's left hand and smiled up at him, a look that would've made Renjun blush if he hadn't been trained to control his emotions. But even so, no matter how neutral a face he could maintain, his heart would always be vulnerable when it came to Yukhei. 

He sank back into the shadows, watching as Prince Yukhei invited other ladies of the court to dance with him, charming them all with his laugh and smile. Renjun sighed, downing a glass of punch as if it were the solution to all his problems. As if it could wash away the fact that no matter how many late night walks they took in the gardens, no matter how many kisses the prince stole, they were never meant to be together. 

He'd marry a princess, one with pale skin and a grand fortune, and they'd have two kids who would grow up to be equally great rulers. Yukhei would be a great father, and Renjun would have to spend his life watching from the side. Always looking in but never quite a part of anything. 

In that moment, Renjun caught Yukhei's gaze and the prince smiled. A gentle smile, barely there, but Renjun saw the way his eyes softened. And just like that, Renjun's worries vanished. Gone. The feeling of hopelessness was replaced with a warmth that spread through his chest with every beat of his heart. 

_ I love you. _

Renjun smiled, grateful. 

_ I know.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> submit a prompt [here](https://curiouscat.me/takadactyl)


	6. anonymous flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luren gave us [these](https://twitter.com/takadactyl/status/1130809185958912000) looks and i couldn't get this idea out of my head

"These are a lot of flowers," Jeno observes, eyeing the colorful array. Violet buttercups, pale pink sweet peas, and orange tulips make for a beautiful bouquet that embodies the colors of a sunset.

Renjun touches the petals gently. "They're beautiful."

There's no card, no note, no anything. Jaemin fawns over the flowers, gushing about how romantic the whole thing is and Jisung just looks on in mild amusement.

"A secret admirer?" Jaemin gasps, clinging onto Jeno. "I wonder who it could be!"

"That guy from your physics class," Jisung says. "What's his name again? Junjie?"

"Dejun?" Renjun laughs at the thought of that quiet romantic doing a gesture as grand as this. Besides, the guy's got his eyes set on another person. "I'm not his type."

Jaemin hums. "How about that cute one from the dance team... Yangyang?"

"Don't you mean Hendery?" Jeno asks, which starts a whole round of bickering over which boy has the cuter pout and which one has nicer hair.

The murmurs of suspicion and speculation become background noise as Renjun stares at the flowers. He knows who they're from, of course. The only person not in the room at this very moment. A boy with cute ears and a wide smile, who has to duck his head every time he enters the train.

"I should get going." Renjun gathers the massive bouquet in his arms and sniffs them, inhaling the floral and grassy scent.

"So soon?" Chenle pops out of nowhere. "Oh wait, it's almost eight."

Renjun nods, giving all his friends a hug (as good of a hug as he can give them while holding a bunch of flowers).

"Thank you guys for coming tonight," he tells them. "I really appreciate it."

Donghyuck claps him on the back. "No problem, Junnie. Now go find a big ass vase for those big ass flowers."

 

There's no bell that jingles at their front door but rather a long, jarring squeak from the rusty hinges that alerts the mechanics to any customers that enter.

"We're closed," Lucas calls, turning the lights off in the back room.

"I know," says a familiar voice.

Lucas whips around. Standing in the dark with the dull yellowish streetlight framing his silhouette is the boy he's been aching to see the whole day.

He rushes across the store, toweling any leftover grease off his arms. Renjun places the flowers on a nearby table and meets Lucas halfway, hands on his arms as he tiptoes up for a kiss.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it," Lucas murmurs against his lips.

Renjun shakes his head. _No_ , he wants to say. _I know you were busy._

"They're perfect," is what comes out of his mouth instead.

Lucas brightens at this, reaching down to hold Renjun's hand shyly. Fingers fidgeting and rubbing over his knuckles.

"I was so nervous," Lucas admits, thinking back to when he visited the flower shop two streets down and was overwhelmed by all the options presented to him. "I was worried you wouldn't like them."

Renjun coos, pulling Lucas in for another kiss. Longer, this time. Slow, gentle, loving. Lucas nearly forgets to break for air because he's just so absorbed in Renjun's movements, his taste, his everything.

After a brief silence, Renjun tugs on Lucas' rolled up sleeve. "Let's go home."

Renjun waits outside the repair shop, thinking about inviting all of his friends over on the weekend to finally meet Lucas. How he's managed to keep their relationship a secret for nearly a semester, he has no clue. As he watches Lucas lock the door and pocket the keys, Renjun makes a mental note to text them in the groupchat tomorrow. It's high time they get to know the boy that makes him the happiest person alive.

Lucas, gentlemanly as always, holds his arm out for Renjun to take. Renjun hooks their arms together and cradles the bouquet carefully, making sure not to crush any of the blossoms. They start on their journey home, back to Lucas’ tiny studio apartment that's just big enough for Renjun and his plushies to crash in every so often.

Renjun leans his head on Lucas’ shoulder. “Are you in the mood to order fried chicken for dinner?”

“I'm _always_ in the mood to order fried chicken.”


	7. emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing angst? more likely than you think.

"Cut!"

The camera stops rolling and Renjun inhales shakily. He closes his eyes, trying to push out the images of a certain boy smiling happily. Footsteps approach and then there's a hand on his shoulder, patting it proudly. Renjun looks up into the director's face.

"That was excellent! I really felt that emotion, Renjun. Good job. You can take a break."

Hs gets up off the ground and hastily wipes his tears, trying his best to dry his eyes with the soft cotton of his yellow cardigan. Renjun passes by Jeno who opens his mouth to say something but chooses not to, not when he sees the pain on his friend's face.

Renjun ducks his head, now scrubbing furiously at his eyes and not caring about the horrified looks from their makeup artists. He hides himself on a stool between a rack of clothes and an electric fan. The endless flow of tears becomes frustrating, the way they so easily spill from his eyes.

_Pretend like you feel heartbroken._

He can't believe how fast it happened. The memory of all those nights of unanswered calls, the feeling of disappointment whenever _he_ would be back in Korea but Renjun was kilometers away on another schedule, rushing back into his carefully guarded heart and breaking down every single wall that Renjun so painstakingly builds every time Lucas leaves him again and again.

The tears subside. Renjun sniffles. He takes a few breaths to calm himself, waits a few more seconds to let the redness of his nose fade away, and then gets up.

A distressed Jaemin finds him by the water cooler. Renjun takes a sip and looks him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asks worriedly. "Chenle told me you cried."

Renjun waves him off and wills his voice to not break. "I'm fine."

He doesn't look convinced at all. That's the annoying thing about Jaemin—he knows Renjun's emotional weaknesses too well. Jaemin bites his lip and stares. He stares and stares and if there's one thing that Renjun is good at doing, it's being stubborn. So he maintains his act until Jaemin purses his lips and sighs in defeat.

Renjun touches his arm. "Hey. I was just acting, okay? Don't worry so much."

Jaemin frowns. "Okay. If you say so." He gets called by the director and jogs off, throwing one last look back at Renjun. Renjun just smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

He hates how effortless it is to lie about his emotions.

 

There’s this dream that Renjun has occasionally. It begins with him floating on water, like a lake, or pool of some sort. He’s staring up at the sky and it’s very blue. Blue with no clouds. It makes Renjun feel sad, and he doesn’t know why. Maybe the water is too cold.

Suddenly, faster than Renjun can blink, he’s drowning. The water consumes him, weighing his legs down as he kicks, and everything is dark. The light above him dims and his vision blurs. There’s someone staring at him from above the surface of the water. Lucas. Although Renjun doesn’t know how he knows, because his features are distorted. The details are fuzzy, he can’t remember the shape of his eyes properly, he doesn’t even know if that’s the right hair color.

It always ends differently. Sometimes he’s saved by Lucas, other times it’s Chenle, or maybe Kun, holding him close and reassuring him. Sometimes the water goes away completely and it’s just him alone, sitting on a field of grass. Sometimes (and this is the one he hates), no matter how far Renjun reaches out to Lucas’ outstretched hands, their fingers never quite touch each other. Down, down, down into the depths of the sea he goes, crying for a boy that will never hear him again.

And then he wakes.

 

He thinks about this dream as they go home that day. Chenle’s put _Touch_ on the car speakers and the chorus makes him think about Lucas. How long has it been since they’ve held hands, Lucas’ long fingers sliding through his and softly squeezing them? How long has it been since they’ve laid in bed together, limbs at all the wrong angles but it doesn’t matter, it never matters because there’s nothing better than the feeling of Lucas’ arms around his waist. The feeling of his lips. The sound of his heartbeat.

The thought of forgetting Lucas, just like he does in his dream, makes Renjun scared. He doesn’t ever want to struggle to remember the handsome, handsome face of the boy he adores.

Jisung nudges Renjun and hands him a packet of chocolate-covered raisins. It’s his own little silent way for comforting him, and Renjun accepts it gratefully. He opens his chatroom with Lucas and reads back through the recent “goodnight baobei! I miss you” and “jiayou <3” messages, the silly anecdotes and sappy one-liners that they send each other. With every raisin he eats and every note he reads, Renjun finds himself tearing up again.

“I hate you,” he mumbles softly, staring at the goofy selca that Lucas set as his profile picture. The sun is shining behind him and he looks happier than he’s ever been.

It makes Renjun's heart hurt. So much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just HAD to write this after seeing the teasers for DNYL... how could i not. sorry if it's not up to standard bc i wrote it in a rush but!! i hope u guys liked it :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/takadactyl)


	8. wedding bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to a wedding recently and was inspired to write this cute little one-shot hehe <3

Renjun stands in front of the full length mirror, eyeing his reflection as he turns this way and that. He adjusts his silver cufflinks and pats his baby blue suit jacket down, smoothing down all the wrinkles. It’s a big day today and he has to look his very best; there’s absolutely no room for mistakes or lopsided bow ties.

There’s a knock on the door and Jaemin pokes his head in. 

“Let’s get the wedding of the year started!”

 

“...it is my honor to declare you married and partners in life... for life. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Renjun’s heart swells as Donghyuck leans in to kiss Mark for a prolonged moment, cameras snapping and people cheering as confetti sprinkles down from above. Lucas claps loudly and hollers from his seat beside Renjun on their shared ‘best men’ table. He’s dressed in a pastel pink suit with a blue flower tucked into his breast pocket. Renjun looks down at his own pink peony and smiles at how Donghyuck matched their clothes. 

Said groom has a wide grin on his face, holding onto Mark’s arm as they pose for the cameras. Donghyuck looks at Renjun and beams and Renjun suddenly feels emotional at seeing his childhood best friend glowing with happiness now that he’s happily married to the love of his life. 

As the newlyweds begin a speech of thanks and Renjun watches the way Mark’s gaze never leaves Donghyuck, he can’t help but cast a sideways glance at Lucas and imagine them in their position. His heart does a funny little flip and he shakes the thought out of his mind. 

 

After the dinner and photo taking, Donghyuck and Mark open the floor up for their first dance. Being the great dancers they are, they glide effortlessly across the marble tiles, spinning and twirling, movements full of grace and eyes full of devotion. They end the dance with a well timed kiss and when the applause subsides, they invite the rest of the guests to join. 

Lucas reaches for Renjun’s hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles tenderly. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

“Really now?” Renjun says. “That’s cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” Lucas replies, booping the tip of Renjun’s nose with his thumb. It’s cheesy, but dating Lucas comes with cuddles, free massages, and cliché lines written into the fine print of the whole package so Renjun’s used to it. 

Lucas laces the fingers of his right hand with Renjun’s left, his free hand finding purchase on Renjun’s waist. He leads their waltz, mouthing the words of the song as they move between the other guests. Dancing with Lucas is always a pleasure; every so often they attempt a more advanced move, Lucas daring at one point to dip Renjun. He loses track of how many songs they dance to but even as the dance floor clears out and guests start to leave, Lucas makes no sign of his intention to stop and Renjun couldn’t be more serene, his cheek resting comfortably against his shoulder. 

"Hey baobei," Lucas whispers into his hair. Renjun hums, eyes still closed as they sway contentedly on the dance floor. 

"What do you think our first song should be?" 

At first, Renjun doesn't understand Lucas' question. It takes a moment for his brain to process the implications of his query and when it clicks, Renjun opens his eyes and stares up at Lucas, shocked.

"I… d-did you just? Was that...?" His mouth gapes and closes like a koi fish.

The topic of marriage has only ever come up in their conversations a grand total of two times, mostly because it used to make Renjun extremely uncomfortable. Renjun's told Lucas about his worries about marriage, and his boyfriend was nice enough not to continue the conversation. The idea of committing the rest of his life to be with one person used to terrify him. To promise to love and cherish your betrothed forever? Pledging that you will constantly be with them in sickness and in health? It sounded like too much, in Renjun's opinion.

But when he looks up into Lucas' eyes as they slow dance in the dreamy, warm glow of the fairy lights hanging above their heads, Renjun sees it. 

A future. A future with the person in front of him. 

The guy who cooks him breakfast every other day and dances when he hangs the laundry. The loveable giant who stops to pet every dog that passes them on their park dates, laughs a little too loudly in restaurants, takes way too long getting ready in the morning. The cuddly boy who is so incredibly touchy and corny and gross. 

The man who never fails to sweep him off his feet, again and again. 

Renjun's surprise melts away under Lucas' loving gaze. The sincerity in his eyes, the gentle, intimate hold he has on Renjun's waist, is a sign that he hears loud and clear. 

He tiptoes up to peck Lucas on the lips. "I'll have to think about it," Renjun answers, smiling. Lucas visibly brightens and pulls Renjun closer, eyes fluttering to a close as their noses brush.

"Indoors or outdoors?" he asks.

The answer is immediate. "Definitely outdoors."

"With lots of flowers,"

"And lights,"

"A triple tiered cake,"

"Fondant or gum paste for the funky decorations."

"Could we get a band to play?"

"I need to get a proper job first, baby." 

Lucas chuckles, a blush appearing after hearing the pet name. His expression turns soft as he thumbs away a stray hair from Renjun's eyes. 

He imagines waking up next to Renjun every morning while the sun shines through the curtains. He imagines weekly movie nights, snug under a blanket on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn (mixed, as per Renjun's wishes) between them. He imagines grocery shopping, pushing the cart together and bickering over which brand of tomato paste to use. Doing silly  domestic things together. 

Renjun's positive response to his questions has Lucas' heart swelling with indescribable happiness. And as Lucas looks down at Renjun with his subtle eyeliner and pretty lips, he thinks how lucky he is to have found such a treasure in this world.

"You make me so happy," Lucas murmurs. Renjun returns the sentiment in the form of a deep kiss just as the last few bars of the song play. 

It’s a strange proposal, as far as proposals go. Heck, Renjun doesn’t even know if it can be considered a proposal. But when he pulls back and Lucas chases after his lips, earning a squeak of surprise from Renjun when he catches it again, Renjun decides that he doesn’t really care about proposals. Not when Lucas is smiling into their kiss, his touch warm on Renjun’s waist. Fingers curled slightly, protectively, as though he never wants to let go. 

Renjun closes his eyes and allows himself to be lost in the magical wedding atmosphere: the sentimental crooning of a ballad singer, the sweet, aromatic scent of flowers, and the feeling of Lucas’ mouth on his.


	9. hotpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this bc renjun said he likes eating hotpot on rainy days. i have no idea why all of us luren writers are obsessed with them going on hotpot dates but that's not important. enjoy!
> 
> (i didn't proofread this so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes)

“What’s the best part about dorm life?” a potential student had once asked Renjun during open house when he was touring families around his dormitory hall. 

It was such a simple question, but Renjun hesitated with his answer. He liked a lot of things: hanging out with his friendly neighbors after a long day of classes, cooking in the common area, spontaneous karaoke nights. Dormitory life was so vibrant, hardly ever boring, and this is what Renjun decided to tell that boy. It wasn’t a lie, but people who knew Renjun better would’ve called him out right there and then. 

What Renjun _really_ loved about dorm life was living with his roommate. He liked that he kept the room clean, unlike Yangyang from across the hall. He liked that they had similar taste in movies so they could binge stuff together when neither of them wanted to study. He loved waking up with the older boy’s arms wrapped around his middle, loved indulging him in morning cuddles before class. 

And his absolute favorite thing? Indoor dates on a lazy day. Takeout, maybe a board game, a couple bottles of alcohol if Renjun wanted some. They always somehow managed to be better than all of their outdoor dates. Much more intimate, more romantic.

Lucas poked Renjun’s cheek, snapping him out of his reverie. “Hey pretty boy, whatcha thinking about?”

Renjun swivelled around in his desk chair and beamed up at his boyfriend. “I was just daydreaming about a handsome RA and wondering what his plans for today were.” He eyed the grocery bags hanging from Lucas’ left arm and spotted some vegetables and tofu.

“Well,” Lucas said, bending to peck Renjun’s lips before setting the bags on the floor. “I know you’ve been craving hotpot for the past week so I decided we could just make it here.”

“Our room is gonna smell.”

“That’s why I bought extra air freshener.”

Renjun laughed. Lucas had such strange ideas sometimes. They hardly cooked in their dorm room because one, ventilation was bad. Two, Renjun preferred to cook outside in the more spacious common kitchen (which, unlike their bedroom, had a proper sink). As a result, their portable gas cooker was normally confined to the dark bottom drawer of Lucas’ closet with their utensils and trusty, late-night ramen pot.

“Don’t worry,” said Lucas, stepping out into the hallway. “It’s gonna be great.”

Half an hour later, the pot (borrowed from the outside kitchen) was bubbling away, gas cooker perched on Jeno’s foldable camping table that was the perfect height for people to sit on the floor and converse over (this was also borrowed but Renjun kept forgetting to return it). Rain drizzled outside, pattering against the window pane like a bird tapping its beak on the glass in an irregular rhythm. Lucas had strung fairy lights around their beds and turned the air conditioning down to the coldest setting. He even compiled a playlist of slow songs to listen to as they cooked.

“This is nice,” Renjun murmured, holding one of Lucas’ hands between his own as they watched the vegetables boil, a blanket draped over both their shoulders. Lucas leaned his cheek on Renjun’s head and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Romantic?” Lucas asked. He knew how sappy his tiny boyfriend could get. 

Renjun squeezed his hand. “Very.” 

He grabbed his chopsticks and picked out a nicely cooked piece of meat, dripping with soup, and fed it to his boyfriend. Lucas made a happy noise, like a puppy being fed a treat, and went to pick up a dumpling for Renjun, blowing a few times before spooning it into Renjun's open mouth. A drop of soup dripped down his chin and Renjun screeched as Lucas leaned forward to lick it.

"Don't be gross, Xuxi!" 

Lucas laughed at his distress, reaching for a tissue to wipe it properly.

"I thought you hated food waste," he joked, yelping as Renjun reached under his shirt to give his stomach a well-deserved pinch.

Usually they’d put on a show to watch while eating, but Renjun didn’t feel like it today, not when Lucas had put in so much effort to create a playlist for the occasion. They spent the whole afternoon talking and eating and enjoying the cozy confines of their shared room, letting the rest of the world fall away with every minute that passed. 

Once they were full, plates empty and soup gone, Renjun shifted away from Lucas to begin clearing up. He was about to stand when Lucas grasped his wrist and tugged him down into his lap.

“We can clean later,” Lucas reassured, before kissing Renjun on the mouth. Renjun immediately relaxed, hands finding purchase on strong back muscles as Lucas parted his lips with his tongue. He tasted sweet, like the apple juice they drank after their meal. They settled for making out on the floor, too lazy to move to the bed, Lucas with his back cushioned by the blanket and Renjun sitting on the taller boy’s hips. 

Renjun didn’t know how long they spent on the floor, but it was enough for them to be panting breathlessly afterwards. He combed his fingers through Lucas’ dark locks, twirling them mindlessly, thinking to himself about how perfect the day had been. Lucas didn’t say a word, simply content to stare at his beautiful boyfriend all day. He rubbed his thumbs over Renjun’s stomach, down to his hips, fingertips kneading gently into the soft skin of his thighs.

“Xuxi.” 

“Yes, baby?”

“What’s the best part of dorm life, in your opinion?” 

The small smile on Lucas’ face grew into a wide grin, eyes crinkling in that adorable way that made Renjun’s heart flip. 

“You, of course.” His answer slipped out so naturally, and he wasn’t even trying to be cheesy.

Renjun bit back a smile; his heart was definitely too weak for Lucas’ candid confessions of love. One would think that after hearing so many of them he'd be immune, but Lucas had a way with words that never failed to charm Renjun. 

“Was that the correct answer?” Lucas smirked, eyeing his boyfriend’s pleased expression. Renjun rolled his eyes and leaned down, resting his weight on one arm as he traced Lucas’ jaw with his free hand. 

“Just kiss me again, you idiot.”

“As you wish, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun met xuxi in his first year when xuxi was working as one of the RAs and they flirted a lot during orientation 
> 
> drop a request in my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/takadactyl)!!


End file.
